Various chemicals are used in chemical-mechanical planarization (CMP) to enhance, stabilize and control the process of planarizing semiconductor substrates. Oxidizing agents such as hydrogen peroxide and monopersulfates may be used with ferric nitrate in the presence of an abrasive for CMP applications on metal polish. Alkaline solutions such as potassium hydroxide and ammonium hydroxide may used to hydrolyze the silicon dioxide layer in a semiconductor wafer to facilitate mechanical abrasion and removal. In addition, carboxylic acid, nitrate salt and soluble cerium may be used to affect high removal rate of a silicon dioxide film and slow removal rate of the underlying silicon nitride film thus preventing erosion of the silicon nitride film.
Other classes of chemicals used in CMP may include surfactants and corrosion inhibitors. Polyvinyl alcohol (PVOH), for example, may be added for stabilizing abrasive particles thus preventing their agglomeration. Polyethylene glycol and sodium dodecylbenzenesulfone may likewise be utilized as a dispersant. Furthermore, triazole compounds, may be used as corrosion inhibitors in copper polish.